Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Eight: Research Mode
Dawn and Goten were on their way to Giles' house. Of all the Scoobies, he was the only one who had a house, since that was generally research central, and he needed room for all his books. They landed outside, and knocked on the door. Giles answered."Hey Giles." Said Goten cheerily. "We've got something interesting going on." They went inside, and explained what had happened last night. Giles almost jumped out of his skin. "Has anything like this happened before?" Goten shook his head. "The only people who have ever transformed have been those born with Saiyan blood. In fact, the last one was my brother, Gohan. And he was six when he did that." Giles began looking through his books. "Dawn, would you mind calling Willow and Xander? I'll need help with this." Dawn nodded, and made the calls. She called Robin as well. Everyone was in full research mode. ~ Japan Everyone. Darlene was looking through everything she could find on giant apes. Jerry was a little disappointed, but left her to it. She couldn't find anything definite, but there were some legends about a giant ape destroying an emperor's castle. The legend said that the emperor flew and smote the ape on it's snout, but only succeeded in making it angrier. Darlene rolled her eyes. How could an emperor fly in the 700s? she thought. ~ Goten tapped Giles' shoulder. "Yes?" "Well, somethings been bothering me. I came here from the past. Shenron told me that he had brought me almost 1300 years into the future. But everything here is a little behind the technology we had back then." Giles nodded. "Yes, I researched that after Xander told me about your capsules. It seems that there was a large uprising in the 1000s. Technology was banned. That was the beginning of the dark ages." Goten nodded. Suddenly, Willow cried out. "Oh! I think I've got it!" They all rushed over. "It's because Dawn is the Key! Her, well, ki, is a lot bigger than it should be. And because of the spell that made the Key human, she isn't entirely stable. When her ki and Goten's ki started hanging around each other, Dawn's ki started to mimic his!" Goten nodded. "OK, so what does that mean?" "It means that she'll become the same species as you! Actually she already has." Dawn stood up. "So, you're telling me that I've become a Saiyan?" "Well, half Saiyan..." "Not now Goten. I'm a Saiyan. With the tail and huge appetite and unnatural strength?" Willow nodded. "Cool." ~ Darlene finally found something. Or, at least the beginnings of something. The last person to be born with a tail like Jerry's was named Son Goten Jr. His mother's name was Paris. In fact, they had named the city after her because she became a famous writer even though she was an unwed mother. Goten Jr. was bitten at the age of 51 and turned into a vampire. He eventually became The Master. It didn't say if he ever transformed into an ape though. "Damn it! I thought I was close!" Darlene sighed. "Perhaps you need a distraction." She turned. Jerry was standing in the doorway. "What do you mean?" "Have a workout, then start again when you have cleared your thoughts." Darlene smiled. "Is a good workout the answer to everything?" He shook his head."No. There is also food, fighting, and sleep." She laughed. "OK, Jerry. Let's work out." ~ Dawn soared over the apartment complex. It had been a week since they found out that Dawn had transformed into a Saiyan, and she insisted Goten teach her how to control her power. She picked it up very quickly. "You're doing great, babe! Try a loop de loop!" Goten was surprised, but happy, that she was such an apt student. They landed back in the apartment. Dawn was ecstatic. 'That was great! I can fly!" Goten grinned broadly. "Yeah! When my brother taught his girlfriend to fly, it took her twice as long to get it right!" Dawn's smile widened. "Of course, she was human, and Saiyans have a much easier time manipulating their energy." Dawn wasn't listening. In her mind, she was still flying. The phone rang, and she was forced to come back down to Earth. Goten answered. "Hello? Oh, hey! Uh huh. Uh huh. OK, later." He turned to Dawn. "That was Buffy. One of the Slayers hurt herself in training, so they need me to take tonight's patrol." Dawn wrapped her arms around him. "That's not for a few hours. I still have some energy to burn." Goten returned the embrace. "What do you want to do?" He leaned in for a kiss. "I want to learn the Kamehameha Wave you told me about." Goten sighed. Dawn giggled a little. They flew out to the desert. ~ Japan Darlene and Jerry were on patrol again. Darlene tried once again to break the silence. "So, Jerry. What's on your mind?" "Who is your leader?" Darlene was a little taken aback. "What?" "Who is your leader? I highly doubt Andrew is the leader." Darlene laughed. "Our leader's name is Buffy Summers. She's a Slayer. It was her idea to activate all the potential Slayers, and now she looks for newly activated Slayers, gives them basic training, then places them in a Slayer cell." Jerry nodded. "How was it before?" "There was only one Slayer at a time,and when she died, the next in line got the power." Jerry shook his head. "inefficient." Darlene laughed. "Well, yeah. Why do you think Buffy changed it?" Jerry held up a hand. "What is it?" "Vampire nest. I can smell them." "You can smell them?" Jerry nodded. "Should we get back up?" He shook his head. He turned to her, and pointed to the ground, as if to say stay here. He went toward the vampires. They smelled him. "What are you? You're not human." Jerry didn't bother answering. He assumed a fighting stance. The vampires laughed. "You want to fight us?!" one of them yelled out incredulously. Jerry nodded, thankful he had taken the time to learn Japanese. The vampires circled him. He heard them whisper to one another. "Do you think he tastes good? I don't know. He's not human, but he's not a demon either. Maybe we should find out!" They all leapt at once. Jerry slipped under them, and dusted the nearest one. The others were on him quickly. He dusted vampire after vampire, but the last one managed to get a bite. Jerry froze. Something was biting his neck! The vamp drank deeply, then jerked back. "What the hell are you?!" was all he could get out before he exploded. Darlene rushed over to Jerry. "Are you all right?" Jerry stood and nodded. "There's blood on your neck!" He wiped it away. The wound was already healed. "Food now. Talk later." Darlene rolled her eyes, and they made their way back. Main Story Category:Fan Fiction